Bathing
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are getting desperate for food and Haymitch is being stingy. When a parachute of shampoos come down Katniss knows her body can get them fed.


**AN: I do not own The Hunger Games but I did create the scenery where it takes place :) it was not in the book.**

Bathing

I laid awake in the sleeping bag shivering despite Peeta's close proximity. His arm hugged me close and I used my arms to pull myself closer to him. My stomach growled loudly and I bit my lip hoping that my stomach would understand soon that no dinner was to be had tonight. My thoughts drifted to Gale without warning, He would have a plan, he would have food, hell he would have pulled off his hunt today. But I flopped, my body was so overtaken by hunger that when I saw two rabbits scurry by I shot without taking precise aim. The rabbits had fled the instant my arrow hit the ground.

Thanks to my hasty shooting neither Peeta nor myself had any dinner. I swallowed hard and wondered why Haymitch refused to send us any help. I remembered the parachute with food at our rock cave. It had come after I had kissed Peeta. It was obvious the sponsors wanted to see romance but it would just be too painful if we survived. I looked over at Peeta who was still sound asleep, thankfully. I was supposed to wake him an hour ago but the cold was so frosty that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I let Peeta continue.

He rolled towards me and nuzzled his face into my neck. I smiled a bit and stroked his hair softly. I heard a small clink outside the caves entrance, just outside the waterfall. I lurched from the sleeping bag and jumped outside. I avoided the waterfall so I wouldn't freeze to death. I sighed with relief seeing that it fell on the ground and not into the river to be swept away.

I bent over and picked up the parachute and untied it. Inside the pack I found soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and a washcloth. I looked at it confused then began to count on my fingers. Cato, Peeta, Thresh, and myself. Those were all that were left in the games. I looked back at the pack and realized with horror what I possessed that the other three did not. A female body.

Peeta and I must not have been making enough results for Haymitch so now he would have me use my body for food. It was a good tactic one that was sure to pay off, if I could force myself to do it. I tucked the pack away for the night knowing that now would be an inopportune time both because of the chill and the dark. I would get no reward for bathing while no one could watch.

I returned to the sleeping bag and found that my body had, for a moment, forgotten to be cold. But now as I laid next to Peeta the warmth in the bag seemed to burn my skin. It made me realize how truly frosty the outside air was. I needed some sleep or tomorrow I would have no strength to hunt. I gently woke Peeta and my stomach growled again, he was kind enough not to say anything. I rolled over and closed my eyes knowing I would have no choice but to use my body for food tomorrow.

The next day came too quickly as my eyes cracked open protesting the scorching heat. The days and night were becoming too much of a contrast for my body to adjust to. I slid out of the sleeping bag and saw Peeta sitting in the corner looking at the pack I had tried to stash. "What's this?" he asked.

"Something Haymitch sent last night," I said taking it from him. I tried not to sound too cold to him but I was already bursting at the seams with nervousness. To say I had stage fright was not exactly true because on a stage you could see the audience and their reaction and what you were afraid of was their disapproving look. Here I would not be able to judge their reaction, I would merely play my part and hope food would be my reward.

I stepped out of the cave and into the open. I swallowed hard as I set the pack down on a rock. Slowly I removed my jacket, I didn't understand why exactly but I felt the slower I went the more entertaining it would be. Peeta appeared at the entry way "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I feel dirty," I said giving him a look. He caught it and nodded going back inside the cave. I knew Peeta well by now, he would not stare at me, he would not even be facing my direction. Instead he would be staring at the rock wall until I returned, fully clothed and hopefully with food in hand. I exhaled as I set the jacket gently on the rock. The next thing to discard was my shirt. I knew the obvious choice after the shirt was my bra but I couldn't, not yet. So instead I reached for my pants. The zipper didn't snag once, which was a shame because that could have been an excellent excuse. Instead the pants slid down my leg and bunched up in my boots. I sat on the rock that scalded my exposed leg skin and took the boots off with a graceful tug. I then set the pants and shoes on the rock as well. Part of me hoped maybe this would be enough of a show, but I knew it wouldn't be.

I closed my eyes and slowly removed my bra. I knew the camera would be trained on me and I just hoped that by some blessing Prim and my mother wouldn't be watching. I dragged the panties from my body with my two fingers and snatched the bathing pack. I felt my toes slip into the mud and when they touched water I set the pack down. I inhaled before opening my eyes once again and stepping under the waterfall.

The water soaked me instantly but it offered sweet reprieve from the heat of the sun. My hands went to my hair and smoothed it down, I was also aware that it would give a good view of my breasts. And so I stayed under the waterfall hoping that soon Haymitch would send us food and I could grab my clothes quickly and hide my tears. I gently massaged the shampoo then the conditioner into my skull, the dirt washing away downstream to collect at the banks. I tried to be sensual with the soap but I was a little lost and hopeless when it came to that area so I probably just looked silly.

I was finally beyond what I would consider clean and still no pack had arrived. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping and praying that I hadn't misunderstood Haymitch. If he didn't feed me after this and I survived, he'd have hell to pay. I thought that perhaps it had landed inside. So I gathered the bathing supplies up and set them on the rocks. I walked into the cave still naked "don't turn around," I warned Peeta before he did. "I'm still naked," I clarified. "Did anything come in?"

"No," Peeta said in a low gruff tone.

I bit my lip when that word came out. 'No?' how could Haymitch have sent nothing? I bathed! On live TV I bathed! I exposed my whole body to all of Panem and he sent _nothing_? It was unacceptable.

But regaurdless of if it was acceptable or not to me I could do nothing now. So I retreated to the waterfall and just stood underneath the current for now. I sighed as I kept my eyes closed so I could continue to look up into the onslaught of water. Suddenly without warning I felt someone's warm breathe on my neck. Arms slinked around my middle and my throat choked on a scream. It was definitely a male body I felt pressed against my own but that didn't mean anything. It didn't feel muscly like Cato's or Thatch's but that may just be my hopes deceiving me.

"Don't be so tense," I heard the glorious voice of Peeta float to my ear. Now Peeta had joined me stark naked in the water. I gulped, now that my life wasn't in danger my confidence sure was. I had no idea what I was doing, what he was doing. If he made a move now I'd have no experience to call on, I didn't like that. I hated going in blind to anything and sex was no different. Peeta Mellark could not make a move on me here, not with everyone watching. But the mere fact that he walked into my 'shower' naked with me told me that was highly unlikely.

His hands slid down my sides and my eyes closed as my trust moved into his hands. He dipped his head down and kissed my neck gently. His kisses were slow and tender, and a sigh escaped my lips. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and captured his lips by surprise. He jumped a bit but returned my awkward kiss and pulled my body flush up against his. I swallowed hard and felt my cheeks flush. I was feeling a bit out of my league as his hands ran up my body. They stopped just below my chests and I felt him inhale before they continued the last small distance up.

Peeta's hands felt a bit like they were trembling, he was either cold, doubtful in this heat, or just as nervous as I was. His hands slowly massaged both of my breasts, I let out a soft moan into his mouth and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. This felt horrible, it felt wrong, but the saying was true, desperate times did call for desperate measures. I had never felt this desperate before, never to the point where I would have sold my body off. His fingers began working on the hard nubs in the center of my breasts. He broke the kiss and tiny whimpers of pleasure began escaping my lips. Peeta's lips returned to my neck and his hands slid slowly down and captured my hips in between his fingers. He pulled my hips back onto him and I sunk into my own skin feeling something poking against my back. I was horribly confused and out of my league, I decided to let Peeta do whatever he felt would help us.

Peeta's hand slid between my legs and gently stroked a place I had never shown to anyone. I gasped and my head fell onto his shoulder. Peeta's fingers curled slightly and rubbed, his hands were quickly turning me into a moaning mess. "Come here," he said picking me up bridal style for a minute. I was shocked but didn't resist, instead I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Peeta took his hand and shoved my clothes of the flat surface of the rock. He laid me down on the rock and I felt my hair fan out behind me. Peeta kissed me and his hand slid back to my legs. One of his fingers slid down my slit and my head rolled back. Peeta slit his finger inside a place I didn't know existed. A huge gasp escaped my lips and my fingers tried to grab onto anything. My hips bucked up against Peeta's hand and his fingers began moving in and out of me. My head was thrashing back and forth on the rock. I was screaming my mind out and my vision was blurring. Just as my body was beginning to go absolutely crazy Peeta withdrew his hand. My chest was heaving and because of the low level of nutrition we had been receiving recently my ribs showed.

Peeta rested his body on top of mine and kissed me again. "How far do you want to go?" he asked kissing my neck.

"As far as love takes me," wow that sounded sincere, and felt, natural. Oh crap.

Peeta's eyes softened with true love, wait. It just dawned on me that maybe, maybe Peeta was never acting. Shit, so currently I'm finding myself falling for Peeta and Peeta may be in love with me. I kissed him and he kissed me back. My hand reached down and stroked his length. I was nervous and I hoped my hand wasn't shaking because that would be embarrassing. It was Peeta's turn to moan and I swallowed as I continued stroking. My thumb rang over the top of Peeta's manhood. I fussed myself as Peeta began kissing my neck.

"Kat…Katniss wait," Peeta strangled a moan. I was confused but I stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I was alarmed.

"No, no," he panted "absolutely not I just, I I wanted it to be with you," he seemed embarrassed. But I didn't understand why. Peeta saw my confusion and took a deep breath. "Katniss I have been waiting for you forever, I have never been with another girl or woman. I only ever wanted to be with you, I waited forever to be with you and I want my first, um, time to be inside you."

My eyebrows rose into my hairline "you, you waited for me?"

"Of course," he said.

"I want you to be my first time too," I said looking up into his eyes. He laid on top of me and I reached my hand between us and grasped him. I traced the tip up and down my slit and we both moaned.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and Peeta slowly pushed into my opening. The pain I had prepared myself for was laughable, this was nothing compared to the burns I received, or the tracker jacker stings. The Hunger Games was the only place where losing your virginity was laughable. I kissed Peeta and wrapped my arms around him. I bucked my hips up and Peeta complied though somewhat surprised. He buried himself into me up to the hilt. I pulled Peeta to myself and buried my face into his neck. Peeta began pumping into me like no tomorrow. Our moans filled the sky and he managed to get his arms under me and keep me pressed up against his body.

His name escaped from my lips over and over as a pooling in my stomach began to expand. I swallowed and bit my lip "no," Peeta gasped. "We've already been ridiculously loud if anyone's going to find us they will no matter what. Please, scream for me," he groaned.

My eyes began blurring again and I felt his face buried in my neck as I screamed as loud as I could while pressing my hips up into his. I felt Peeta follow me over, a foreign liquid squirting up into my body. Beside us on the rock lied a parachute full of goodies.


End file.
